This invention relates to attachments or accessories for firearms, and more particularly to a device for releasably securing a flashlight or the like to a firearm.
A firearm such as a revolver is commonly employed in police work. A recognized problem in this field is that, when using a revolver, it is often necessary to simultaneously use a flashlight or other light producing means when entering a darkened area. While an officer can hold the revolver in one hand and the flashlight in the other in such a situation, this occupies both of the officer's hands. Further, it is often desirable when employing a revolver to use both hands while shooting, and also to have the light-beam trained in the same direction as the barrel of the revolver.
Various ways are known to mount a flashlight or the like to the barrel of a firearm. One structure for accomplishing this purpose is shown in Van Note U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,369. This patent relates to a marksmanship training apparatus in which a light source is mounted to the top of the revolver by means of a nut and threaded stud arrangement. Another such structure is shown in Weigel U.S. Pat. No. 1,128,739 which provides a bracket for engaging a longitudinal rib provided on the top of the revolver barrel. Whaley U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,061 relates to a structure for mounting a flashlight to the underside of the revolver, with the rear wall of the mounting structure engaging the forward end of the revolver body. This construction prevents longitudinal forward and/or rearward movement of the flashlight during firing of the revolver.
A disadvantage to the structures shown in the above-noted patents, as well as in other approaches to providing a structure for mounting a flashlight to a firearm, is that a series of manual manipulations must be undertaken in order to attach or detach the flashlight to or from the firearm.
A further recognized problem in mounting a flashlight or the like to a firearm is the prevention of forward and rearward movement of the flashlight during firing of the firearm, and retaining the flashlight in position during handling of the firearm throughout a range of positions other than horizontal. One solution to this problem is to mechanically connect the firearm to the mounting structure. Another approach is as shown in Whaley U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,061, which discloses engagement of the mounting structure with the forward end of the revolver body, and mounting the flashlight such that its butt end is retained therein.
The present invention is designed to eliminate or alleviate the above-noted problems. In accordance with the invention, a device for releasably securing a flashight or the like to a firearm includes an upper portion and a lower portion. The device is preferably an integrally formed molded member constructed of a resilient material. The lower portion is adapted for detachable engagement to the barrel of a firearm, such as revolver, and preferably includes a pair of sidewalls. The sidewalls are formed such that the space therebetween is less than the transverse dimension of the revolver barrel, so that sidewalls flex outwardly during mounting to the revolver barrel and return to amounting position in which the sidewalls exert a clamping force on the barrel for retaining the flashlight mounting device thereon. The device is preferably mountable to the revolver barrel by means of a push-on motion in a direction substantially transverse to the longitudinal axis of the revolver barrel. The resilient nature of the material from which the device is formed allows such outward flexing of the sidewalls during mounting, and exertion of the clamping force on the revolver barrel thereafter. The upper portion of the device is adapted to releasably secure a flashlight or the like thereto, and to retain the flashlight in position during periods of handling of the revolver and during firing. The upper portion preferably includes a longitudinally formed passage having a transverse dimension slightly larger than the external transvere dimension of the flashlight barrel.
Flashlights suitable for use with the mounting device of the invention are manufactured by a number of manufacturers, and the barrels of the flashlights sold by the various manufacturers have differing transverse dimensions. The longitudinal passage formed in the upper portion of the mounting device of the invention is provided with means for engaging and retaining a flashlight having a barrel of a diameter within a certain range, allowing use of the mounting device of the invention in combination with a flashlight as manufactured by many of the various manufacturers. This feature of the invention also securely engages and retains the flashlight barrel within the longitudinal passage, preventing longitudinal forward and rearward movement of the flashlight. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the longitudinal passage formed in the upper portion of the mounting device of the invention is provided with resilient retaining means. The resilient retaining means is capable of accommodating flashlights of varying diameters within the longitudinal passage, and securely engaging the flashlight barrel for preventing longitudinal movement thereof. In one embodiment, the resilient means comprises a series of resilient ribs projecting into the longitudinal passage and spaced radially about the circumference of the inner wall defining the longitudinal passage. In one embodiment, the resilient ribs extend throughout substantially the entire length of the longitudinal passage.
The inwardly facing sidewalls of the lower portion of the mounting device may also be provided with resilient means for securely engaging the revolver barrel and preventing longitudinal movement of the mounting device thereon during firing. In one embodiment, such resilient means comprises one or more resilient ribs as defined above provided on each inwardly facing sidewall.